wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чэнь Буйный Портер
| occupation = Скитающийся хмелевар | location = Долина Четырех Ветров; Хмелеварня Буйных Портеров, Красарангские джунгли, Жуткие пустоши, Деревня Бинан; Вершина Кунь-Лай, Дуротар, Вневременный остров, Турнир Небожителей | status = Жив | students = Brewmaster Drohn | relatives = Chon Po (brother), Xiu Li (sister-in-law), Shisai (nephew), Li Li (niece), Mab, Liao, Auntie (ancestors) Gao, Evie, Han, Big Dan, Mama (distant relatives) }} :Воспрянь духом и не пренебрегай для этого добрым хмелем.Файл:ChenStormStoutInfo.jpg Чэнь Буйный Портер - легендарный монах-пивовар со Скитающегося Острова, который покинул свой дом, чтобы путешествовать по земле в поисках новых экзотических ингредиентов для своего постоянно меняющегося варева. Он опытный пивовар и очень сильный монах, который наслаждается жизнью и берет от неё всё, путешествуя с места на место. И он действительно сделал себе имя, когда присоединился к Рексару и Рокхану во времена основания Дуротара, помогая новому народу в борьбе против фанатичного адмирала Праудмура. Чэнь продолжал путешествовать без каких либо крупных дел или заданий на протяжении нескольких лет, пока не была выявлена Пандария, как еще одна часть мира. Со своей племянницей Ли Ли, он присоединился к Орде и Альянсу для изучения нового континента. Чэнь был главным героем в сюжетной линии Пандарии, также фигурировал в Восстании Черного Копья. thumb|left|Чэнь и Рексар|284x284px Описание с официального сайта Чэнь Буйный Портер — путешественник, искатель приключений, гроза пивных бочонков. Этот выдающийся хмелевар оставил неизгладимый отпечаток в истории Азерота. Чэнь Буйный Портер родился и вырос на Скитающемся Острове, расположенном на спине огромной морской черепахи Шэнь-Цзынь Су. Там он приобрел свои несравненные бойцовские навыки и тягу к странствиям и поискам новых земель (а также новых ингредиентов для своих несравненных напитков). В этом он походил на монахов, покинувших свою родину много тысяч лет назад. Поддавшись страсти к путешествиям, Чэнь отправился навстречу приключениям. Он стал инициатором проведения чрезвычайно популярного Хмельного фестиваля и участвовал в основании Дуротара, где он боролся за становление государства бок о бок с воинами новой Орды. Спустя много лет судьба привела Чэня и его племянницу Ли Ли к волшебной Жемчужине Пандарии, и с помощью этого артефакта им удалось посетить родину предков, Пандарию. Прошло совсем немного времени, и вражда между Альянсом и Ордой, обнаружившими новый континент, вспыхнула с новой силой, и Чэнь снова оказался в эпицентре событий.''http://eu.battle.net/wow/ru/game/lore/characters/chen-stormstout Биография Ранние годы thumb|Чэнь Буйный Портер Чэнь Буйный Портер родился и вырос на Скитающемся Острове, огромной морской черепахе Шэнь-Цзынь Су. Там он приобрел свои несравненные бойцовские навыки и тягу к странствиям и поискам новых земель (а также новых ингредиентов для своих несравненных напитков). В этом он походил на монахов, покинувших свою родину много тысяч лет назад. Поддавшись страсти к путешествиям, Чэнь отправился навстречу приключениям. За годы своей боевой практики, Чэнь подружился с Силачом Бо. Они оба знали, что будут конкурировать друг с другом, чтобы решить, кто будет главным в Школе боевых искусств Скитающегося острова, заняв место «Геомастера». Однако, со временем у Чэня возникла страсть к путешествиям, он начал чаcто бездельничать и мечтать. Бо поспорил с ним, и в день состязания Чэнь не появился — он покинул остров, оставив свою семью и друзей. Его брат, Чонь По Буйный Портер, чувствует себя покинутым после его ухода, так как Чэнь пропустил его свадьбу и другие немаловажные события. Путешествия Во время событий комикса ''Жемчужина Пандарии, большое количество персонажей рассказывало Ли Ли и Бо об их встречах с Чэнем в прошлом. Когда происходили эти события по отношению к основанию Дуротара неизвестно. Чэнь нашел свой путь в Дун-Мороге у знаменитого Мрачнобуха Громовара, бросив вызов дворфу в выпивке, чтобы решить кто является лучшим хмелеваром. Когда они оба почти потеряли сознание, Чэнь сказал, что Громовар лучше. Однако, Мрачнобух любил пиво Чэня больше. После, они решили провести конкурс, чтобы дворфы попробовали их напитки и решили, кто лучший. В конце концов, Мрачнобух выиграл, имея всего один голос. Это состязание, которое Чэнь помог устроить, стало ежегодным праздником — Хмельным Фестивалем. В Когтистых горах Чэнь искал редкие ингредиенты для своего хмельного напитка, когда наткнулся на гоблинов-лесорубов в скрытой долине. С помощью Хранителя Рощи Оремина, Чэнь отбил нападение гоблинов. Оремин предложил некоторые растения, но поскольку они были очень редкими, Чэнь отказался взять их. Чэнь столкнулся с Мастером Клинка Раджаком, который искал великих бойцов. Чэнь выиграл битву и униженный Раджак рискнул отправится в Запределье и выпить демонической крови, став орком скверны, чтобы выиграть в следующий раз. Также Чэнь сражался вместе с королем Магни Бронзобородом во время Третьей Войны и был объявлен другом Стальгорна. Однажды, Чэнь был пленен ограми, которые спорили между собой, каков на вкус этот монах: как медведь, кролик, или как ворон? Чэнь предложил всем пойти на охоту и поймать этих животных, чтобы запомнить вкус и сравнить его. Огры так и сделали, а Чэнь принялся варить им пиво. Когда огры начали есть, Чэнь угощал их своим пивом. После ночной еды и выпивки, единственный трезвый был Чэнь, что позволило ему сбежать от них. Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde Он так же принимал участие в конкурсе на лучшую выпивку с четырьмя дворфами из Пика Орлиного Гнезда. Он исследовал землю, ранее принадлежащую к южной части Болота Печали, ныне известную как Выжженные ЗемлиQuest for Pandaria, и это указывает на то, что он путешествовал по этой земле еще до Первой Войны. Основание Дуротара [[Файл:ChenStormStout.jpg|thumb|left|Чэнь Буйный Портер в Warcraft III.]] [[Файл:ChenStormStout2.jpg|thumb|Чэнь Буйный Портер в Warcraft III.]] Путешествия Чэня в конце концов привели его к землям Дуротара. У его последнего варева были очень странные ингредиенты, которые тяжело было достать. Он уже почти потерял надежду, когда встретил Рексара, странствующего Повелителя Зверей. Чэнь попросил Рексара найти ему ингредиенты для пива — бочонок Громовой воды, яйцо громового феникса, и веточка Грозоцвета. Чэнь был вне себя от радости, когда Рексар вернулся с компонентами. Он сварил пиво и предложил немного Рексару, который почти свалился от вкуса напитка! Чэнь предположил, что ему надо будет получше изучить свой рецепт. Он решил сделать паузу в хмелеварении и присоединиться к приключению Рексара, чтобы получше оценить эту красивую суровую землю. Чэнь и компания отправились на секретное задание на остров Терамор, чтобы помочь Орде выяснить, почему на них нападали люди. Они встретились с Джайной Праудмур, которая решила помочь им, узнав что сделал ее отец. Чэнь помог Рексару спасти Тралла и Дуротар от вторжения армии Кул Тираса. Когда Орда была подготовлена, они начали атаку, которая закончилась смертью правящего адмирала Даэлина Праудмура. После битвы Чэнь провел некоторое время в Дуротаре, преподав азы хмелеварения наставнику Дрону, после чего ушел. Никто не знает куда он отправился дальше, но некоторые из его пустых бочонков были разбросаны по степям. Как и остальная часть его народа, он очевидно поддерживал нейтралитет, не вступая ни в Орду, ни в Альянс. В World of Warcraft Chen's existence is hinted at when Horde players find any of the many Chen's Empty Keg scattered around the Barrens. Finding one of these kegs can start a player on the short Quest:Chen's Empty Keg quest chain (3 quests) from who also gives a few bits of lore. He will also send the player a letter containing the Pandaren Monk pet if they purchased it. It would be revealed years later that, presumably after the Dark Portal was reopened, Chen also traveled to Outland. There, he met the draenei, and spent some time there before eventually returning to Azeroth.Pearl of Pandaria Путевые записки Ли Ли (часть 1-4) Chen's letters to his niece, Li Li Stormstout, are what spark her desires to explore her home, and eventually beyond. .]] Жемчужина Пандарии After following in Chen's tracks, his niece Li Li was kidnapped by Rahjak and brought to an island where Zhahara Darksquall demanded to know where she could find the Pearl of Pandaria. Miraculously, Chen appeared out of nowhere on a X-53 Touring Rocket just in time to save his old friend Bo from dying to Rahjak's sword. Bo was bleeding heavily from his torso, but Rahjak and Chen dueled, climaxing with Chen's Storm, Earth and Fire spell against the Blademaster's Mirror Image. Chen was able to steal the orc's sword at just the right moment, throwing it to Zhahara to save Li Li from her. Rahjak attempted to attack Chen from behind, but he was stabbed by Bo. Bo and Chen greeted each other after many years apart, but Bo was dying and knew it. He asked Chen to take Li Li home to the Wandering Isle, and the two left on Chen's rocket he had come to the island on as his old friend died watching the sunrise. Chen greeted his brother Chon Po and the rest of the Wandering Isle's citizens as he returned home for the first time in years. Li Li asked if someday they would go looking for Pandaria, and Chen decided that for the time being he was just happy to be home. В поисках Пандарии Путевые записки Ли Ли (часть 5-11) Mists of Pandaria thumb|Chen Stormstout by Glenn Rane. thumb|Chen Stormstout in Valley of the Four Winds. Чэнь Буйный Портер появляется во вступительном ролике дополнения, в котором он прерывает бой в Святилище Братства между орком и людским капитаном, чьи суда были потоплены возле берегов Пандарии. Использовав свои боевые навыки, он заставляет их объединиться против него, и в конце концов показывает им живописные окрестности Нефритового леса, чтобы положить конец конфликту.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/6352745494#8 : ''Спросить почему мы сражаемся... это все равно что спросить, почему опадают листья. Так устроено природой. Но это не главный вопрос. : Почему мы сражаемся? Чтобы защитить свой дом и семью... Чтобы сохранить равновесие, и достичь гармонии. : Для нас, главный вопрос: Ради чего стоит сражаться? Вскоре, он посетил Храм Нефритовой Змеи и отбил нападение сауроков. Чэнь активно участвует в начальных заданиях Долины Четырех Ветров, где он впервые встречает родственников с материка, а также освобождает Хмелеварню Буйных Портеров от незваных гостей. В заключительных заданиях Долины Четырех Ветров, Чэнь играет важную роль в обороне деревни Каменный Плуг. В таверне «Ленивая Репа», Чэнь пробует пиво Эллы, начинающей хмелеварки. Чэню понравился напиток и он порекомендовал ей обратиться к дядюшке Гао, чтобы она училась пивоварению в Хмелеварне Буйных Портеров. Чэнь и Ли Ли также присутствуют во время Фестиваля странников на Черепашьем пляже в Красрангских джунглях. Узнав, что часть Буйных Портеров уехали за пределы Змеиного хребта, чтобы сражаться с богомолами, Чэнь отправился за ними. Здоровяк Дань Буйный Портер был найден спящим в хмелеварне в Жутких пустошах. Чэнь нашел тело Эви Буйный Портер, которая была убита богомолами. Он похоронил ее на северном холмике недалеко от хмелеварни. : : : : : После ухода, : Чэнь находит Ханя Буйного Портера, заключенного в янтаре под Кор'Вессом. Позже, он находит мамашу Буйный Портер в камере под Сердцем Страха. : : : : : : При возвращении в хмелеварный дворик «На закате», монахы-хмелевары использовали свое новое пиво из сока Сердца Страха, чтобы расплавить янтарь вокруг Ханя. : He's alive! It seems that contrary to what Chen thought, the suspended animation qualities of amber don't just work on mantid. Speak to him: : : : The amber instantly liquefies and dissolves, releasing Han. : : : : : : : He throws up. : : Han falls asleep where he stands. Чэня можно найти рядом с могилой Эви Буйный Портер, вместе с Большим Дэном, Мамашей, Ханем и Ли Ли. Высадка В деревне Бинан Чэнь заботится о раненом Вол'джине, после событий сценария Кинжал во Тьме. Он просит игроков принести ему иглы, чтобы помочь Волд'жину, а потом относит тролля в Монастырь Шадо-Пан на реабилитацию. Shadows of the Horde thumb|Chen Stormstout fighting alongside Vol'jin. After saving Vol'jin and bringing him to the Shado-Pan Monastery, Chen watched his friend heal alongside a human named Tyrathan Khort while helping the Shado-Pan with daily chores, such as sweeping snow off the monastery's steps. He grew close to Yalia Sagewhisper, meeting her family in Zouchin Village and then helping the villagers escape when the Zandalari trolls attacked. After returning from the Isle of Thunder, Chen helped defend the Shado-Pan Monastery against a Zandalari attack, as part of The Thirty-three. Восстание Чэнь присоединяется к Вол'дждину при возвращении на земли Дуротара и начинается Восстание Черного Копья. После прибытия Тралла, на деревню Сен'джин нападают силы Кор'крона Адского Крика. После того, как силы Кор'крона потерпели неудачу, Вол'джин созывает свои войска для атаки на Колючий Холм. В то время как Тралл отправился в Оргриммар, чтобы найти недовольных правлением Гарроша, Чэнь помог Вол'джину захватить Колючий Холм. Народ Колючего холма присоединился к восстанию и Чэнь вместе с Вол'джином поднимаются к сторожевой башне, направляя искателей приключений в Пандарию на помощь старому мудрецу. Вневременный остров Чэня можно найти на Вневременном Острове возле Турнирной Площадки Небожителей, вместе с его племянницей Ли Ли. Местоположения thumb|Чэнь Буйный Портер (ФанАрт)|344x344px Задания Чэнь учавствует в цепочке заданий Долины Четырех Ветров: *Quest:Chen and Li Li *Quest:A Neighbor's Duty *Quest:A Lesson in Bravery *Quest:Great Minds Drink Alike *Quest:Leaders Among Breeders *Quest:The Warren-Mother *Quest:Legacy *Quest:Broken Dreams *Quest:Chen's Resolution *Quest:Hop Hunting *Quest:Stormstout's Hops *Quest:Li Li and the Grain *Quest:The Chen Taste Test *Quest:Doesn't Hold Water *Quest:Barreling Along *Quest:The Emperor *Quest:Knocking on the Door *Quest:Clear the Way *Quest:Cleaning House (Valley of the Four Winds) *Quest:Fate of the Stormstouts *Quest:Evie Stormstout *Quest:Han Stormstout *Quest:The Old Seer Цитаты ;Приветствие * Хей-хо. * Как жизнь, кипит? * Да у тебя в горле небось пересохло. * Хо, хей-хо! * Садись, выпей кружечку. * Итак, что расскажешь? ;Пьяный * Хо хо! От такого глаза на лоб полезут. * Хочешь узнать, что может быть лучше того, чтобы выпить пиво? Сварить свое собственное пиво. А потом выпить его. А потом... выпить его еще. А потом врезать кому-нибудь! Вот что! * Спрашивать почему я пью, это все равно что спрашивать почему я толстый. Это потому-что я пью. Возможно у тебя есть более серьезный вопрос. * Почему я пью? Чтобы утолить жажду. Чтобы подавить свои комплексы. И чтобы женщины казались привлекательнее. * Но самый главный вопрос: Где здесь туалет? ;Прощание * Счастливого пути. * В следующий раз еще поболтаем. * Ладно, ладно. До следующего раза. * Пусть твой путь будет длинным. Долина Четырех Ветров Усадьба Пана :It is good to see another explorer! When some people discover a new land, they immediately seek out the fortresses and temples. :Not me. :To get the measure of a people, you need to get your feet dirty. Come, walk the land with me! Let us see what these mainland pandaren truly value. :It is the Wanderer's Way. :These pandaren farmers are entertaining folk! A very tight-knit community. Everyone knows one another. :It is very different from the big cities in Kalimdor or the Eastern Kingdoms. Луга Громовой Пяты :It looks like our paths have crossed again, . At a pig farm, of all places. :I enjoy this valley. It almost feels like... home. The green fields, the big sky... I have even heard mention that there's a big brewery down the road. Maybe it is time I settled down once and for all. : :Or maybe not. Усадьба Шана :Greetings, . Are you as thirsty as I am? Участок Грязной Кружки :My niece Li Li is so impatient to explore Pandaria. But one never learns a new land by rushing headlong from place to place. It is important to talk to everyone you meet, to experience a place until it becomes part of your soul. :It is the Wanderer's Way! :Li Li does not understand why I always stop to sample the local brews. But in my experience, you can learn a lot about a people by what they drink! :Have you tried mainland pandaren ales? Very crisp, very dark. One sip and you know that they are brewed to be savored slowly. It is the drink of a people that are in no hurry, who enjoy time with their friends. :What do YOU drink, ? And what would it tell me about you, hm? :If you spent enough time here in the valley, perhaps you could make friends with all the locals. Maybe even some day settle down with a farm plot of your own. :Imagine that - YOU, the world-weary , settling down to manage a farm! : Полугорье :Embrace the Wanderer's Way! It is not so much a course of action as it is an attitude. :Every one you meet is a story. Every place you go is an adventure. Every drink you have is the best you've ever tasted. :This is not such a bad life, is it? :Why are you always in such a rush, ? It is like you dash madly from one stranger in need to another, bent on gaining new experiences. :Life is not simply a glass you fill up! Stay a while, and enjoy the places you discover! :My family left mainland Pandaria to explore the world on the back of the Wandering Isle. That was many generations ago. :But I have learned that there are other Stormstouts, here, on Pandaria! My long-lost family. What are they like? Do they still brew, as I do? Are they adventurers, like you and I? Снаружи Хмелеварни Буйных Портеров :I wouldn't mind settling down in a place like this. Great views, plenty of beer... and lots of stuff to fight. Каменный Плуг :You were surrendering? Why? Because these invaders can break down a wall? You have got another wall... and it's made up of the people who call this place HOME. :Any one of us would lay down our life to protect this land. This land, it belongs to us... It belongs to our ancestors... It belongs to our children. :And we are not about to let that change. Фестиваль Странников :Here's a real surprise for you. What do you suppose they're celebrating? And what do you think would be the proper drink to mark the occasion? Поле битвы: Степи :Years ago, I helped put the Horde together on these very sands. My... how times have changed. : ::! So strange to see you here, far from the green forests of Pandaria. ::When I first sailed away from the Wandering Isle, years ago, this ragged shore was one of the first places I visited. Ahh! The air still smells the same! ::But times have changed. Back then I helped Thrall, Vol'jin, Rexxar and Rokhan to lay the foundation for Orgrimmar. Today, I hardly recognize the place. :: ::So much needless bloodshed. I just don't understand. Has Pandaria taught us nothing? Вневременный остров * There is no greater joy than walking the world, writing your story. : It is the wanderer's way. * Your story continues on, friend. : It is a story worth reading. * An occasion like this calls for a drink! * You fight like a true . * May your brews be strong, and your heart stronger. Родственники * Самым известным родственником Чэня является Ли Ли Буйный Портер. Отец Ли Ли Чонь По брат Чэня. * Прародителем Буйных Портеров на Скитающемся Острове был Ляо Буйный Портер, который был доставлен на остров, его матерью Мэб в юном возрасте. Вероятно, это было время, когда жил Лю Лан, четвертым посещением Пандарии за 20 лет. Тот факт, что Странствующая вдова была помещена на переднем дворике семейной хмелеварни, говорит о том, что Буйные Портеры хотели, чтобы их потомки помнили о родственниках со Скитающегося острова. * Естественно, все живые Буйные Портеры в Пандарии, дальние родственники Чэня. * Вероятно, Моджо Буйный Портер родственник Чэня. * Маша Буйный портер также может быть связана кровными узами с Чэнем. Замечания thumb|Chen Stormstout, as he appears in ''[[Heroes of the Storm.]] * Chen Stormstout did not come from the hidden land of Pandaria, but rather the Wandering Isle. The knowledge that there are native Stormstout on Pandaria means that there are two branches of the Stormstout family, with one branch relocating to Shen-zin Su, and the main branch remaining behind on Pandaria. * Chen hates being interrupted when he is knocking on doors.Quest:Knocking on the Door * Первоначально Чэня изображали с зелеными глазами. Когда разрабатывались Mists of Pandaria и Жемчужина Пандарии художники узнали, что зеленые глаза — признак демонической порчи в некоторых азиатских культурах. Глаза Чэня были заменены на золотой цвет. * Чэнь Буйный Портер появляется в качестве нейтрального героя в World of Warcraft TCG Огни Запределья. Его карта может быть использована игроками и Орды, и Альянса.TCG Outlands/192 * Некоторые из юмористических реплик Чэня отсылаются на вступительный ролик Mists of Pandaria. * Модель Чэня во вступительном ролике Mists of Pandaria проработана наиболее тщательно. Его голова имеет около 33 000 волосяных фолликул. По сравнению с роликами Diablo III, все отдельные пряди Декарда Каина и Лии вместе, будут умещаться на глазнице Чэня. * В английской версии Чэна озвучивает Кион Янг. Медиа Галерея= Файл:Chen HotS.jpg|Chen Stormstout in Heroes of the Storm. Файл:ChenArt.jpg|Chen Stormstout in the TCG. Файл:Chon Po and Chen and Li Li.jpg|Chen with Chon Po and Li Li. Файл:Quest for Pandaria.jpg|Chen and Li Li in Quest for Pandaria. Файл:Merrymaker Chen.jpg|Merrymaker Chen. Файл:Winter Veil Chen.jpg|Chen celebrating Winter Veil. Файл:Pandaren early concept art.jpg|Chen Stormstout concept art. Файл:Chen_Ref.jpg|Chen Stormstout reference art. Файл:Chen_Stormstout_Action_Figure.jpg|Chen Stormstout's action figure. Файл:Mists of Pandaria Wallpaper.jpg|Chen Stormstout wallpaper. Файл:Mopbox.png|Chen Stormstout on the Mists of Pandaria box. Файл:ChenStormStoutInfo.jpg|Information about Chen Stormstout. Файл:ЧэньГероиШтормаМодель.jpg|Чэнь в игре Герои Шторма |-| Фан-арт= Файл:Liang Xing Fan Art.jpg|Chen Stormstout in crossover. |-| Видео= 425px 425px 425px Изменение в обновлениях * Смотрите также *Chen Stormstout TCG Card Заметки Внешние ссылки Категория:Пандарен Категория:Хмелевар Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Исторические персонажи Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Долина Четырех Ветров НИП Категория:Хмелеварня Буйных Портеров НИП Категория:Жуткие пустоши НИП Категория:Вневременный остров НИП Категория:Персонажи "Пункт назначения: Пандария" Категория:Вневременный остров Категория:Монахи